


The Heroes of France

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Les Amis end up at Camp Half-Blood. Why are they here? Who sent them? What will they do now?





	The Heroes of France

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I haven't written a long fic in a while and I have a few I need to finish. But for now I will be writing a lot more and I hope to see many comments!!

The group of young men wandered into camp half-blood without warning and with no big ominous feelings. Leo Valdez was busy working on Festus when he heard the commotion from the center of camp. He weaved in and out of gawking campers until he noticed a familiar face.

“Nico, what’s going on?”

“These strangers just arrived. They look a little older than us and seem super confused as to how they got here. But other than that are pretty harmless I’d say.” 

Despite his words, Nico gave the group in front of them a weary glance. Leo on the other hand decided to go ahead and say hello. It seemed the least he could do after all this group had certainly been through. He kept weaving in and out of the crowd until he reached the front. 

Chiron was there, talking to the medium height blonde haired guy. He was very regal in appearance, like a king... or a soldier. 

The other young men just looked tired and boggled. 

Leo went up to one who had tight curly hair similar to his.

“Hi! I’m Leo Valdez. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! What brings you here?”

“We are trying to figure that out.” the older boy joked, although he looked distracted. “I’m Courfeyrac by the way.” 

“Nice to meet you! So I have a feeling we will see more of each other soon.” 

“I would guess so.”

"See you then!" Leo gave a little wave to his new friend who jovially waved back. 

Leo headed back to his cabin to close up for the day. He wasn’t sure why Courfeyrac and his friends were here but he was always happy to meet new friends. This felt like the start of yet another adventure and Leo was always game for one of those. 

 

“Who was that?” Courfeyrac whirled around to face the voice behind him. The centaur was still speaking with Enjolras and the other boys had gone off to explore their new surroundings. Well all of them except one. 

The only one Courfeyrac didn’t feel like conversing with at the present moment. 

Combeferre glanced at Courf from behind his librarian spectacles.  
“Just a local camper.” Courf said, shortly. 

“Okay… Courf are you alright? You seem a bit uptight.”

“I’m...worried.” Courfeyrac’s hesitation on the word clued Comebeferre in that it was not the word of choice but it was better than nothing. “I don’t know what this place is and I don’t want us stuck here for long.”

“I’m sure once Enjolras is done talking to that weird half-man, half-horse thing we will be on our way back home. Enj has a way of getting us out of pickles.” Combeferre gave Courfeyrac a funny look but he decided not to push too hard. “In the meantime, want to walk around the camp with me?” Courfeyrac had a moment of hesitation on his face. Indecision could be seen etched on his features before he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion or bargain with himself. 

“Yes that would be nice.” Courf smiled and took Combeferre’s hand in his own.


End file.
